


catch you，my spirit

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945





	catch you，my spirit

你见过精灵么，布冯在见到那个少年前这个问题就像是笑话，即使天生带着意大利人的浪漫也让他无法形容出一种非现实的东西来。  
韩日世界杯，意大利的阴沟翻船让布冯心中充满了难以言喻的悲愤，可是在这个残酷的赛场上说什么都是无用功，作为队长布冯只能选择安慰队员，任自己心中填满苦涩。  
要说有什么可以苦中作乐的话，提前出局意味着他可以有一段时间的空档了，然而除了继续关注那个让他心痛的赛场上发生的一切外，他也实在是找不到可以做的事情。  
看看我发现了什么，布冯几乎是眼睛一动不动地盯着屏幕所呈现的一场比赛，那是自家蓝军失利后的第四天，比他走的更远的西班牙同样遇到了韩国队，站在西班牙球门前的少年就像是某种灵巧的小动物，充满活力的身躯带着他一次次扑出极具威胁的球。  
简直就像...精灵一样。  
他哭了，在布冯意识到的时候，全场比赛已经结束了，那个纯净的少年坐在草地上无助地缩成了一团，他一定是在自责吧，偏偏是点球战，布冯知道什么感受，如果可以布冯多想在他的身边。慢慢有人走过去围住了少年，年长的队员及时给予了少年需要的支持，布冯笑笑，看来少年有个好队伍。  
少年是Iker Casillas，布冯深深地把少年的名字印在自己心间。  
可是我该如何靠近他。  
隔着国家隔着俱乐部，甚至隔着把小精灵层层保护的老大哥们，布冯由衷的感到了力不从心，无论如何都找不到一个合理的出现在少年面前的理由。  
真人不行，录像可以吧。尤文的队友惊讶的发现自家球场外对什么都一副兴致缺缺的门将迷上了看录像，以布冯看着录像就傻笑的状态来讲，众人欣慰地表示看样子以后不用担心他的情感状况了。  
然而，后来他们发现布冯看的录像是比赛录像，在他们觉得要继续劝布冯走出球场面对人生(？)的时候，录像的主角直觉让他们觉得事情并不简单。  
他可真完美，不是么。皮尔洛并不想承认他围观的一脸荡漾(原谅他找不到其他词)对他感叹皇马门将的人是自家好友。

你可真好看。  
布冯没能在两人第一次正式见面的时候说出来，对家的队长耶罗的目光让布冯知道了一个词叫望而生畏，两人在耶罗的注视下完成了艰难的短暂拥抱。  
感谢主场客场轮换，布冯如愿见到了卡西第二次，比赛结束向他走来的少年神采奕奕，是一副享受完比赛的样子，更重要的是少年是一个人，一切都让布冯情不自禁地咧开嘴角。  
你可真好看。  
布冯还是没能说出来。因为对面年轻的西班牙门将先一步开了口。  
“你好啊，Gigi”  
“我能要一条你的裤子么”

不要问布冯怎么回答的，布冯表示不想再回忆起当时就记得嘿嘿嘿傻笑的那个自己了。

下雪了，这是布冯跟他的少年(即使两人只差了不到四岁，布冯依然愿意叫对方少年）偷偷约会的第150天，布冯不知道为什么卡西总能找到机会跑出来跟他见上一面，看着精灵古怪的少年他就觉得什么都不是那么重要了。  
“Gigi你看，是雪”卡西十分怕冷，具体从天气变冷的程度与卡西黏人的程度成正比可以看出来。  
“嗯，很美”布冯似是应和，但是眼睛却没有离开卡西，感受到他的意有所指，卡西有些不知所措地停下了用双手接雪的动作，在原地一副不知道该把手往哪放的样子。  
布冯走上前去，大手摩挲着少年的下巴，稍稍用了点力气两人便形成了一个适合接吻的角度，而布冯也这样做了，在最初便被年长的男朋友夺走初吻的卡西早就学会了在接吻时闭上眼睛。  
雪不知道什么时候下大了，不知道为什么布冯莫名觉得少年跟下雪天十分的相称。  
布冯搂住了不自觉向自己靠近取暖的卡西，本来十分平常的动作，这一次布冯却觉得有什么东西要从胸口中满溢出来。  
是渴望。  
“iker，我可以么”没头没尾的一句话，布冯却觉得他的恋人一定知道他在说什么。  
果然，有与因为冷意泛起的不同的红色漫上卡西的脸颊，但是即使一副想藏起来的样子，卡西也没有转身跑掉，而是什么话都不说默默握住布冯的胳膊。  
他也为这一天准备很久了。

两人没多久就走到了布冯在都灵的家，发现这一点的卡西站在门口看着布冯挑挑眉。  
“我不是，我一开始没想到...好吧，我想这一天很久了，但是绝对不是故意选在我家附近的”布冯解释的有些无力，天时地利还不行么。  
“Gigi，我也是”卡西拉起布冯的手。“快点开门，好冷啊”  
白嫩的猎物已经蹦蹦跳跳进了陷阱，猎人还有不动手的道理？  
卡西是被布冯一路抱上卧室的床的，布冯一副让卡西自己走就会浪费时间的猴急样子。卡西也老老实实的搂着布冯的脖子，只是有低低的笑声传出来。  
“你在笑什么”卡西被按在布冯身下，布冯牢牢控制住他的身体，即使动弹不得卡西的笑意还是止不住，白皙的脸颊都泛出红色，让布冯都想要咬上一口。  
“没什么，觉得这样的Gigi很有趣”  
“iker，一会可别哭出来”真到了这种时候，布冯反而不急了，开始慢条斯理地解卡西的衣服，看着卡西从强装着淡定到慢慢被剥离出来的身体都泛上粉红到最后挣扎着想用胳膊挡住眼睛的过程。  
“你...快一点啦”卡西已经不敢看布冯，羞愤快要把他吞没。  
“不，这样就很好”不过布冯还是赶在卡西要伸腿踢他之前完成了两人的脱衣任务。  
白的像雪，布冯有一刻是相信了童话故事的形容的。  
“这里都像你一样可爱”布冯低下头从卡西的胸部开始品尝，西班牙人的乳首比一般人都要小，跟他的身材十分相称。  
“唔...我还会长高的！”敏感的要命的地方被又啃又咬，卡西的分身也开始抬头，与他亲密接触的布冯自然是感受到了这一点，年长的男人伸手探上颜色还是未经人事的部位。  
“嗯...别！”最敏感的两个部位被同时照顾着，卡西再崩不住，发达的泪腺开始工作，有眼泪簌簌地落下，没多久就一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
“嘿”布冯舔去卡西的泪，还想再逗逗身下人的想法消失了，他可是想给卡西留下美好回忆的。  
“会疼么”修长的手指慢慢侵入，带着一点凉意，用的是布冯不知道从哪里摸出一管润滑剂，好吧，不得不说他准备了很久了，还是定期更换那种，世面上评价最高的一款。  
“...继...续”感觉真的很怪，卡西没有也不可能有这样的经历，然而他现在只想尽快与自己心爱的人完成这个过程。  
“我保证，会很舒服的”又有轻吻不停落下，在卡西慢慢放松的过程中手指终于增到了三根，却在正戏的时候一贯而入。  
“Gigi，疼！你出...去...”刚刚不小心瞄到自家男友的尺寸着实让卡西有一瞬间产生了退缩的想法，这下他真真切切想要暂停了，真的太疼了。  
“我不动，iker你也不要动”布冯摸了摸两人交合的部位，只有一点肿，在卡西放松下来的时候布冯试着抽插起来。  
“唔...好大”卡西泪流的急了些，口中吐出的话却是加剧这一状况的催化剂。  
“iker，还会痛么”布冯像是要把毕生的温柔与耐心都用上一般，不停的抚摸着卡西柔软的发顶，然后两人的额头相触。  
“不...因为...是Gigi，所以...继续”虽然卡西的眉头还是没能舒展开，但是他的嘴角却是含着笑意的，这是不会伤害他的人啊。  
“iker，我可真爱你”  
“嗯...巧了”  
怎么形容呢，卡西想说布冯真的带他去到了一个从来没有企及过的世界，身心结合之后巨大的满足感充盈着整个身体，那感觉真的棒极了。  
“iker不要睡，我带你去清理”还没能从情欲的慵懒感中出来的卡西听布冯的声音都朦朦胧胧的，只凭着条件反射揽上抱起他的人的脖子。  
“Gigi我好困”卡西揉着眼睛的样子越发透出一股少年气来。  
“至少现在不能睡”布冯轻笑，看卡西连坐都不会的样子只能一起进到了浴缸里。  
对着昏昏欲睡的卡西突然没了话，布冯只能默默给卡西擦洗着身体，一时间只能听到水声的哗哗声。  
“Gigi，我好喜欢你啊，从14岁就喜欢你了”就在布冯以为怀里的人已经睡过去的时候有低低的声音传出来，他的心又被狠狠触动了一次。  
“这...可真让我意外”布冯给卡西转了个身，卡西的眼睛已经恢复了清亮，布冯没忍住又亲了上去。“真让人不爽，竟然不是我先动心”  
“呼...是吧，不过这么早就认识Gigi我真的好开心啊”  
“iker，你是故意顶着这样纯良的脸诱惑我么”  
“你在说什么，我听不懂”卡西的手却往不该去的地方伸去。“刚刚就是用Gigi的这里么，真的很大啊”  
“iker你！”布冯觉得有必要做什么的时候，卡西却更快地低下头把他的分身含了进去。  
白皙的双颊被顶出一个明显的弧度也只能含进一半的巨物，少年还是努力的动着舌头，画面的冲击力让布冯一时间竟然不知道该做些什么，听到恋人不适的咳嗽声他才想起来赶紧推开卡西。  
“Gigi不舒服么”卡西眼角还带着被呛到的泪，却一副不解的样子，带着做错了事情的神情。  
“不，不是的，iker，只是你永远不用为了我勉强自己”布冯宠溺地笑，大手又抚上小门将的头顶。  
“可是这是我想做的，我想做完”  
好吧，布冯承认这一定是这辈子最享受的一次口活。

布冯想，自己捉到的大概不是精灵，而是一只长着精灵外表的妖精。  
时间是清晨，良好的作息时间加上完美的性爱让布冯起了大早，只是他没想到没多久卡西也跟着起来了，于是两人在吃早点，而卡西坐在布冯腿上。  
“坐椅子会疼啊”很令人信服的理由，如果卡西没有在他身上动来动去的话。  
“iker相信我，如果不是你的身体不允许，我会锁着你一星期，哪里都别想去，在我的家里每个角落，用各种各样的姿势，让你沾满我的气息”  
“变态！”看着卡西红透的耳根，布冯为自己扳回一局感到了由衷的高兴。

“iker，能告诉我你走路的姿势怎么回事么”耶罗目光如炬。  
“摔...摔倒了”  
“哦？然后你就拜托布冯送你回来了”  
“咦，你看到了Gigi....额”  
“Gigi，还挺亲密”耶罗的目光越发凌厉。  
“我...哇...”看着耶罗明显慌乱的神情，这种时候卡西知道自己还是哭最有用。  
“行了行了，别哭了，我不凶你了”耶罗拍了拍卡西毛茸茸的头，叹口气。

但是耶罗知道下次见到布冯该做些什么了。


End file.
